Sebuah Kunjungan
by magma maiden
Summary: Seorang kawan lama datang tanpa peringatan. Sebuah kunjungan membawa kenangannya kembali. Bilbo merindukan petualangan dan sebuah kunjungan membawanya pada satu lagi perjalanan bersama para kurcaci. #TAKABURC dengan bara no hitsuji


**Setting** : Canon The Hobbit Movie, tetapi Thorin berhasil selamat. Tusukan pedang Azog tidak membunuh, tetapi masih membekas hingga bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

 **Disclaimer** : The Hobbit milik JRR Tolkien, dan fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa ada keuntungan material bagi penulisnya.

Untuk tantangan #TAKABURC, kolaborasi buta dengan .hitsuji

* * *

.

 **SEBUAH KUNJUNGAN**

.

* * *

"Maaf, sedang tidak ada orang di rumah!"

Suara Bilbo nyaring menyahuti suara pintu rumahnya yang terus diketuk. Sejak mengklaim kembali rumah dan isinya setelah perjalanan dari Gunung Sunyi, ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Namun, akhir-akhir ini seorang keponakan juga tinggal bersamanya. Ia mengadopsi Frodo sebagai seorang Baggins dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai sebuah kunjungan, apalagi kunjungan yang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Namun, pintu rumah Bilbo terus diketuk.

"Maaf!" Bilbo berjalan ke arah pintu dan berteriak agak keras, "Aku tidak sedang mengharapkan seorang tamu pun!"

"Tidak juga seorang kawan lama?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya, Bilbo mengambil langkah panjang dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya yang bulat. Di ambang pintu rumahnya berdiri seorang kurcaci yang cukup tinggi dengan kapak yang tersampir sempurna disertai ikat pinggang berlapis emas.

"Thorin!"

Sang hobbit pemilik rumah langsung saja melompat keluar dan memeluk pria berjanggut lebat di depannya.

"Bilbo, kawanku." Thorin membalas dengan pelukan erat. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Sangat baik! Ayo, masuklah. Kau datang tepat sekali di waktu minum teh!" Bilbo tersenyum cerah sekali. Thorin segera melepas jubah dan senjatanya, lalu masuk ke dalam liang yang tak asing itu.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Bilbo." Thorin tertawa kecil. Ia duduk di bangku kecil yang sudah disiapkan Bilbo, sementara sang pemilik rumah menyeduh teh di perapiannya.

"Thorin," sebuah cangkir sudah tersedia di atas meja, lengkap dengan sestoples kue buatan sendiri. "Umurku sudah lebih dari 80 tahun, 84 tepatnya. Bahkan janggutmu sudah mulai memutih."

"Kau masih dengan 'waktu minum teh'-mu dan tentu saja, oh, kebunmu, Bilbo." Thorin menjentikkan jarinya yang besar. Ia ingat benih yang dibawa Bilbo yang dikiranya adalah Jantung Gunung Sunyi.

Bilbo tertawa mengenang saat-saat ia masih berada di Gunung Sunyi.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Kau tidak tersasar lagi kan, saat perjalanan ke sini?" Bilbo mengambil sepotong kue dari meja, disusul dengan tawa renyah dari Thorin.

"Dan kau pasti sudah lupa kalau kurcaci lebih menyukai segelas anggur yang enak dan potongan daging yang lezat." Sahut Thorin sambil melahap kue terakhir di dalam toples.

"Thorin! Sekarang masih jam lima sore! Makan malam masih dua jam lagi!" Bilbo berteriak tak percaya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga Bilbo, aku sangat merindukanmu, kawan."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa terlalu damainya desaku ini, Thorin." Bilbo meminum kembali tehnya. "Jadi, ada apa kau jauh-jauh ke Shire? Yang pasti, tidak hanya untuk mengunjungi seorang kawan lama, bukan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Seketika aura Thorin berubah serius. "Aku dalam perjalanan menuju Moria. Balin butuh bantuanku."

"Moria? Bukankah kau berjalan memutari Moria jika kau ke sini dulu?" Bilbo mengingat-ingat kembali peta Pegunungan Berkabut yang dibuatnya. "Dan kau menuju Moria sendirian? Thorin, kau adalah seorang raja!"

"Bilbo," Suara Thorin berat. Sang hobbit langsung terdiam. "Aku datang bukan sebagai seorang raja, tetapi seorang kawan. Aku sudah menyiapkan pasukanku menuju Moria. Aku bergerak sendiri karena akan lebih cepat sampai ke sini."

"Aku … tidak mengerti…" Bilbo berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mengurai maksud kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Kubilang, Balin butuh bantuan. Kukira ada kumpulan orc yang mulai bersarang di gua. Apa kau punya banyak kesibukan di sini, Bilbo?" Thorin mengulurkan tangannya.

Sebelum Bilbo selesai mencerna tawaran sang raja, pintu rumahnya terdengar menjeblak terbuka disusul oleh derap kaki lincah. Tersentak, Bilbo berdiri dan menoleh.

"Frodo!" panggilnya, "jangan berlar— kenapa kakimu berlumpur semua? Aduh, aduh…"

Seorang bocah hobbit dengan rambut keriting lebat dan mata besar cokelat meringis pada Bilbo selagi hobbit yang lebih tua itu menghampirinya. Frodo memberi pamannya pelukan singkat, yang dibalas Bilbo dengan mengacak rambutnya. "Cuci kakimu, oke? Paman sedang ada tamu," katanya sambil berbisik, tak ingin percakapan mereka didengar Thorin.

Namun bukannya mematuhi perintah walinya, Frodo malah mengintip dari balik Bilbo. "Itu siapa? Tamunya bukan hobbit!"

"Eh—" Bilbo seketika panik. Frodo sudah diajarinya sopan santun ala keluarga Baggins, tetapi hobbit seumurnya masih lebih mematuhi emosi alih-alih tata karma. Diberinya Thorin senyuman minta maaf sebelum menyuruh Frodo pergi mencuci kaki. Tak baik kalau sampai menyinggung tamu.

"Maafkan Frodo, dia belum biasa bertemu dengan orang asing," katanya setelah kembali ke meja makan. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Putramu?" Thorin balas bertanya sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Putra angkat," Bilbo mengoreksi. Rasa tidak nyamannya belum juga pergi, yang ia tutupi dengan mengeluarkan lebih banyak kue dan buah. Ia masih memiliki beberapa manisan yang dibuat dari buah hasil panen musim panas lalu, yang ia jajarkan di meja. "Orangtuanya masih kerabatku, mereka wafat beberapa tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan berperahu." Darah Baggins-nya seketika bergidik. Tak ada hobbit waras yang mau berdekat-dekat dengan sungai; tidak selama mereka punya liang hangat yang nyaman!

Walau ia sendiri sudah pernah bertualang di sungai, darah Took Bilbo sudah lama diam. Tetapi kunjungan Thorin mulai membangunkannya lagi. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Bilbo membuka manisan dan menuangkan isinya ke dua mangkuk. "Silakan."

"Ini semua hasil kebunmu?"

"Hanya arbeinya. Tak ada yang mengalahkan arbei dan krim di musim panas! Kalau kau bertandang lagi, datanglah di musim panas."

"Tentu, tentu," Thorin mengangguk, namun senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. Lagi-lagi sebelum Bilbo sempat bereaksi, Frodo menghampiri mereka.

"Paman, Paman," panggilnya lirih sambil menariki ujung kemeja Bilbo, yang dibalas dengan isyarat agar dia duduk di kursi. Kemudian ia mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Ini teman lama Paman, Tho—" Bilbo berdeham, " _Raja_ Thorin."

Frodo melirik walinya. "Yang sering Paman ceritakan?"

"Iya."

Si bocah menatap Thorin lurus-lurus. "Sore, Yang Mulia. Hamba Frodo Baggins dari Shire, siap melayanimu. Apakah Yang Mulia ingin teh dan kue kacang lagi?"

Mendengarnya, Thorin nyengir lebar, jenggotnya berguncang menahan tawa. "Tentu saja! Keluarkan kue kacang terbaik pamanmu. Kita makan sama-sama."

"Oi," protes Bilbo, tetapi wajahnya jelas terlihat geli. Diawasinya Frodo turun dari kursi dan berlari ke lemari tempatnya menyimpan kue kacang. "Belum pernah kudengar ia berbicara sepanjang itu. Frodo cenderung pendiam, kalau tidak menghabiskan waktu berlarian di kebun orang." Ia menggeleng lelah. "Entah kenakalan macam apa yang akan kuhadapi dalam dua puluh tahun ke depan nanti."

"Sudah nikmati saja. Adikku Dis juga pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi putra-putranya semasa kecil. Begitu mereka tumbuh besar ia malah merindukan mereka muda kembali."

Frodo kembali dengan stoples kue kacangnya, makan bersama kedua teman lama itu selama beberapa saat sebelum pergi lagi membawa kue-kue untuk teman bermainnya. Dari jendela Bilbo bisa melihat kepala-kepala keriting berlarian di antara taman dan kebun.

"Begitu Frodo dewasa nanti, ia akan mewarisi rumahku. Mungkin akan memulai keluarganya sendiri, dan aku bisa pensiun dengan tenang tanpa khawatir Lobelia menjamah garpu-garpu perakku." Bilbo mendengus sembari menyuapkan manisan ke mulutnya.

"Lobelia?"

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa," si tuan rumah mengibaskan tangannya kesal. "Hanya sepupu jauh yang ingin rumahku. Bayangkan, begitu aku pulang dari Gunung, seseorang sudah melelang seluruh isi rumahku. Dikiranya aku mati!" Bilbo terbahak-bahak. "Aku terpaksa membeli ulang beberapa perabotanku sendiri. Ironis sekali, bukan? Aku pulang dari membantumu mendapatkan kembali rumahmu, tetapi rumahku di kampung halaman diobrak-abrik tetangga sendiri." Ia mengakhiri monolognya dengan tawa lagi. "Ah—ke mana sopan santunku? Apa kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam?"

Bilbo meraih ketel untuk mengisi ulang cangkir keduanya, namun Thorin mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin minum lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak berlama-lama." Sang raja memundurkan kursi, berdiri dan meluruskan janggut panjangnya. "Aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan pengintai-pengintaiku di Bree."

Bilbo meletakkan ketel dan menyeka jemarinya yang penuh remah, seketika waspada. "Ada apa? Apakah kau diikuti? Apakah Shire mulai didatangi para orc?"

"Bukan, bukan. Hanya berjaga-jaga. Kerabatku di Pegunungan Biru dan para Penjaga Hutan melindungi kawasan Shire dengan sangat baik." Mereka berjalan ke pintu depan. Setelah Thorin memakai jubahnya kembali, ia menjabat tangan Bilbo. "Terima kasih untuk teh dan kue-kuenya."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Lidah Bilbo mendadak masam, dan napasnya tercekat. "Thorin, kau tadi menawariku sesuatu sebelum Frodo tiba…"

"Ah itu," Thorin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak mungkin aku memintamu meninggalkan rumahmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kau memiliki Bag End dan Frodo yang tak bisa kautinggal begitu saja. Sudah cukup kami memintamu menghadapi marabahaya. Kali ini pun kami lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, walau lawan kami mungkin lebih berbahaya…" ia terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimanapun juga, Kutukan Durin adalah urusan kami dan ayah-ayah kami."

Sebelum Bilbo sempat mencerna semua penjelasan Thorin, ia telah minta diri. "Selamat tinggal." Sang raja telah mencapai jalan setapak ketika ia berbalik dan memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bertambah tua sedikit pun, Bilbo!"


End file.
